Unpredictable
by DJCJ-07
Summary: Sequel to "Live" *Told once again from OC Stacy B.'s POV* Many surprises await you...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Resident Evil**

**Finally! Part 3! Don't really know how to talk about this one without giving everything away, so... READ!**

* * *

It's been a while since Wesker's shown up, he hasn't tried to kill any of us. Hard to believe, huh?  
Thing's have been kind of weird since nobody in the B.S.A.A. has seen me like a normal person. I still have to get used to being a human again… Even though the virus wasn't that strong in me, it made a big difference.

And now…mega news… Chris and Jill had a kid! They named her Amy. She's so cute!  
Also, Leon's leg has been way better, and we are engaged!

But then there was this whole ordeal about this chick that Leon met in the Raccoon City outbreak, Ada Wong. They were REALLY close and whenever someone said something about her…he would get all weird, and float off in to his thoughts. He was forgiven though and he said that all of that is over, she's gone. So much drama...

Billy, Carlos, and Rebecca's bodies were never found. I still cannot believe Alex killed them…all because of me. And what was the point of getting rid of them anyways?! They had to come to that awful mansion and save me. Sometimes I feel like I've screwed up everything, almost as bad as Wesker has…

* * *

"Stacy! Wake up!" Leon shouted shaking me.

"What do you want?!" I tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Happy birthday."

I laughed and looked over at the clock, "So you had to wake me up at eleven?" I replied shoving a pillow to his face, and knocking him off the bed.  
I'd actually completely forgotten about my birthday.

"That is not early!" He picked me up and carried me down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and almost fell back asleep.

The doorbell rang and he put me down in front of the door. He swung it open and Claire and Jill ran to me, almost suffocating me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, guys." I said gasping for air.

I noticed they had Chris and Barry with them. I greeted them both with hug also.  
Chris smiled, "Y'know it's feels good be the strongest one around here again…"

"Wow… So, what are the plans?"

* * *

Turns out I only needed 5 people to have a great time… But by the time we got back home most of us were drunk. Barry drove since he was the only one not totally hammered. Claire, Chris, Jill, and Barry left and we went upstairs to bed. It took about only 3 seconds for us to fall asleep.

I woke up at almost 4:00am because I heard something downstairs, like someone was picking a lock. I was WAY less wasted now…thank God, because walking down the stairs would've been very difficult.  
Despite my condition, whoever it was would definitely need to go to the hospital after I was done with them.  
I went in the kitchen and looked around…nothing. Suddenly, someone came up from behind me and had their hand around my throat, pressing me against the wall in no time. I tried to break free, but I knew who it was after many attempts. This wasn't a human's strength I was fighting against…  
Wesker.

"What? No birthday present?"

"Where's Uroboros?" he demanded sternly.

Of course, that's what he was here for… "I turned it into the B.S.A.A.." I said just realizing shouldn't have, we were going to need extra security now.  
I would have kept it, but Claire suggested I give it to the guys at Research.  
I felt his grip on my neck loosen and I pulled him off, slamming him to the floor. I went over to him and pressed my foot against his stomach, HARD.

"What do you plan on doing with Uroboros?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep him down. Wait…that was the stupidest question ever!  
He would do the same as he did with all of the viruses, spread it, and then sell to some other ass-hole bioterrorist so they could spread it in another country.

Gosh, I must be REALLY tired!

"Never-mind!" I said before he could make an ass out of me.

Before I could do anything else he grabbed my ankle and returned my earlier gesture, throwing me to the hard kitchen floor.  
Wesker was now on top of me.  
How was Leon not awake by now, we were pretty loud. He must be drunker than I thought…

"Now, quit being so stubborn." His fist rose and he landed a punch straight to my nose and then my head, knocking me out.

I awoke in the morning, still on the floor where Wesker left me. I went over to the microwave to see what time it was…eight o'clock. At least I woke up before Leon.  
Oh, crap! I still have to go to work! I got dressed and left a note for Leon, I was hungry so I decided to snake a few dollars out of his wallet so I could get something to eat on the way. When I grabbed the money I saw a picture of some woman, I picked it up out of his wallet and on the back it said Ada Wong. It was written with a heart…and a phone number…  
I sighed and left the house in a hurry.

* * *

On the drive to work I couldn't stop thinking about Leon.  
Manwhore…  
There was no way he'd cheat on me… Is there?

I decided that when he showed up at work, I'd talk to him. If I could get the courage.  
I got into my office and sat down…it was gonna be a long, long day.  
About two hours after I got there, Leon showed up in my office, "Hey, sorry I didn't wake up this morning."  
I just looked at him with a cold stare.

"Are you okay, Stacy?"

"No… I'm actually not okay, babe."

"What happened?"

"You and Ada. I saw the picture and the number… Leon, just tell me the truth."

"What? I don't-"

"Just tell me."

He sat there for a second with his hands covering his face, thinking.  
Probably of an excuse.  
"Alright. I…" He paused for a second when I began to take my ring off. "I really do want to move on from her…please, Stacy give me another chance."

"You had your chance to move on a long time ago. Y'know, I never thought what everyone said was true."

"What did they say?"

"You're still in love with her…and you got with me to try and forget. But obviously, you can't. I'm sorry Leon."

He left and I took a deep breath. What would I do now? It's not like I can avoid him for the rest of my life…  
Chris came in my office and sat down, "What happened, why'd he storm out of here?"  
I couldn't help it, I burst out in tears. I explained everything to him and he look incredibly astounded the whole time.

"Oh my God… Stacy, are you-"

"I'll be fine."

"Did anyone know about him and Ada?"

"Not that I know of. I was kind of scared about this after that huge fight about her though… But I never thought we'd actually be over."

"Well, you're on call at the hospital. I can tell them to get someone else if you want."

"That would be awesome. I'd probably screw up whatever they want me to do…"

"Love you Stacy."

"You too."

With that Chris left.

When I finally got off, I didn't really know where to go. Would Claire let me stay at her place for a couple days?  
I decided to go over there and see.**  
**

I knocked on Claire's door and she let me in, "Stacy, what are you doing here?"

"Leon and I are… We're through."

"WHAT?! Why? You guys are perfect together!"

"Ada…"

"I thought you guys settled that. He was cheating on you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, no… Stacy, if you need to stay here for a while, you can, as long as you need to. It's been kind of boring here anyways."

"Thanks, Claire."


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams were like bits and pieces of a movie… I kept having nightmares about the worst parts of my life...

I was back in the Ashford's Antarctic Research Facility, hiding and watching Steve, Chris, and Claire.

"Don't worry Steve, we'll be back." Claire reassured, kneeling down to Steve.  
Chris was standing behind them.

"Alexia has to be stopped." Claire said, standing up and leaving with Chris.

**_Switch_**

I was about 17, and my family was moving away from San Diego for a while.

"You guys can't leave!" My best friends Mia yelled, hugging me, as did my other, Gloria.

"Come on, Mexican." Steve nudged me, carrying a few suitcases.

"Shut up, you know you're half too, Steve!"

"At least I don't look or act like it." He mumbled, getting into the car.

Gloria huffed, "Your bro is un idiota"

"Le viene de familia…"

We laughed for a second and I spoke again, "Well, I love you guys." I started tearing up.

"Aw, hermana, don't cry!" Mia smiled in a sad kind of way.

"Let's go!" My mom yelled from the car.

"Bye Mia, Gloria…" I quickly got in the car.

"Bye Stacy!" -

I instantly woke up from the girls' yelling in my dream.  
I didn't realize I'd slept until one o'clock. The house was weirdly quiet; usually Claire would be awake by now.  
But I did keep her up really late with me last night crying…  
I went downstairs and found a note on the kitchen table,

_-I got called in at HQ, there's a new guy and he needed some help. Sorry I didn't tell you when I left, you were completely asleep and I didn't want to wake you._  
_Love, Claire-Bear-_

Speaking of being called in…  
I grabbed my phone and called the boss at the hospital, "Hey, Mrs. Karls, sorry I couldn't come in yesterday. I had a rough day; I figured I'd screw something up…"

"Hon, I know. Chris told me everything, and I'm so sorry."

"Of course he did… Well, if there's anything I can do for you guys, I'd love to help."

"Everything is kinda slow right now, but I'll give you a call later."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem."

I hung up and sighed. I was officially bored…

I ate a little bit and watched TV for long time until Claire got home and she was frantic.

"Stacy… We have a serious problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Wesker…I mean, I think it was him…tried to steal Uroboros…but Chris stopped him."

"Go on…"

"He injected Chris with something. We don't know what it is! We figured since your dad worked for Umbrella for a long time and you're really good with stuff like this, you could help." She was starting to tear up.

"Totally. Is he still at HQ?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hurry."

* * *

I rushed inside the building with Claire and went down to the sickbay.  
Chris was lying down and he did NOT look good. There were tons of people gathered around…including Leon.  
I hooked some IVs up to him and took a small blood sample.

"Claire, stay here with him, if something goes wrong, one of you come get me. I'm going to the lab for a second."

I hurried to the lab and checked out the blood sample.

"Oh my God…"  
I went back down to Chris and everyone else even faster than before.

"So?" I hated the look on Jill's face as I struggled to reply.

"Wesker injected Chris with the C-Virus."

"The what? Will we be able to do anything?!"

"The C-Virus is a mutagenic, non-carcinogenic virus. When a human is infected with the virus, the result is a chrysalid mutation… I don't know if there's a cure…" I almost couldn't take it…saying that Jill's husband, Claire's brother, and our best friend had more of a chance of dying than living.

I tried to hold back the tears as they broke down.

"You could give me Uroboros…and I'll get Wesker to come after me. Maybe if he kidnaps me like usual, I can get to one of his labs and look for something." I suggested.

"We don't want you to get hurt…" Jill said quietly.

"I'll be fine, I owe Chris A LOT anyways."

"Are you…are you sure?" Claire asked with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Anything to save him…"

I got them calmed down a bit and went to the lab again to grab the syringe containing Uroboros.  
Claire showed up with a really young looking dude right when I was about to leave the lab.

"Who's this guy?"

"Oh, this is the new guy I told you about, Jake Muller."

We shook hands and I smiled, "Hope you enjoy it here… But just to warn you, Wesker is ALWAYS poking around, so be prepared for stuff like this."

"Yes ma'am."

It felt good to be respected around here for once. But it's kind of weird to have someone call me ma'am… It makes me feel old!

* * *

Claire and Jill stayed at HQ with Chris and I got a hotel room so no damage would be done to Claire's house if Wesker showed up.

I laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, hoping Chris would be okay.  
I glanced out the huge window at San Diego. It was so pretty at night…

I got up for a second to get my phone and someone knocked me out.

* * *

**Okay, let me do a little translating for ya...**

**Un idiota = a dumbass**

**Le viene de familia = It runs in the family**

**Hermana = sister**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a cell and through the bars on the other side of me I saw Wesker passed out.  
I was officially confused. This obviously didn't go the way I planned…and as usual, I had no idea where I was.

I heard a door open and shut in the distance and there were footsteps coming our way. Wesker instantly regained consciousness from the noise.  
I was amazed when I saw the two people who walked in; it was the founder of Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer and another Umbrella psycho, Sergei Vladimir…  
The last time I saw Spencer was when I was about eleven when I went to work with my dad once… I barely remember.

"What a wonderful surprise we have here." Spencer smirked, "The unreliable Burnside's daughter… You know, you've grown into such a beautiful woman."

"What do you want from me?"

"We found out about Albert's little solo project, Uroboros, and we knew your plan to get the cure for the C-Virus when Chris became infected. Hand it over." Sergei stated in his MEGA thick Russian accent.

"Why is he here then?" I made a motion over to Wesker.

"He stole the C-Virus from us."  
Wesker had a confused look on his face when Spencer said he stole the virus.

"But it's not like it matters, you won't be around much longer to see the end…" Spencer and Sergei left and I was extremely scared now, especially since I told everyone not to save me this time. But I was hiding it pretty well.  
I turned towards Wesker, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Infect Chris with the C-Virus."

"I didn't."

"Bull crap!"

He scoffed at my accusations, "I may want to, but I was never at your HQ… Not at the time."

"So…"

"So, Sergei is framing me, Spencer doesn't know it. He has the virus with him."

Well, Claire said she wasn't sure if it was him or not. Plus, Wesker wouldn't lie about doing it anyways… He'd usually be proud of something like that. "Well, What now?"

He got up and ripped the bars out of their place. I just sat there, slightly wishing I was infected again.  
'Cause that looked REALLY cool…

He did the same with mine once he got out.  
This felt too weird. I knew he was going to try and kill me after we got out…or before.

"Alright, Wesker, so you wanna start trying to kill me now, or should we wait until later?"

"I wouldn't want to waste my energy, so I guess we should get out of here first."

"Okay then."

* * *

We were silent for a long time until I noticed Wesker looking at my hand. The one that the ring used to be on…  
"He was cheating on me with your old partner. That whore Ada Wong."

He looked extremely taken aback, and didn't reply.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop thinking about it before I broke down. Mentally, emotionally, AND physically.

"Why would Sergei inject Chris with the C-Virus?! Other than the fact that you guys are a bunch of freakin' crazy people!"

"He wants to test it out."

"And how is it that every time we kill one of you guys, one week later you show up again?! You're like cockroaches!"

Wesker just laughed.

"I'm serious! How may times have you died in the last couple years?"

"About five."

"And of course nobody knows because everything is classified with Umbrella."

"I don't work for Umbrella anymore."

"What?"

"They're weak. I've taken on…bigger responsibilities."

So the B.S.A.A.'s research has been on the wrong track the whole time. How can I get him to tell me who he's working for? What if he's not working for anybody?

A deep growl interrupted my thinking, "What was that?!"

"It sounds like one of the dogs."

"Dogs? Oh, crap… You mean-"

"Yes."

Oh god...I hate those Cerberus... They're disgusting!

As they approached Wesker and I, we looked around and found a room, fleeing to it.  
I slammed the door on one of the dogs' paws, gaining a whimper and growl.  
As time went on and we stayed in the room some of them went away.

"I'm gonna die here…" I sighed.

"You won't be the first."

"I know."

All of the sudden something busted through the ceiling and wrapped itself around Wesker's throat, taking him into the air ducts.

"No!" I reached for him, but he was already gone.

Great…now my only hope of getting out of here alive is gone.  
I can do this, I don't need him… After all, he is Wesker. He has to show up sometime!  
I looked around for a weapon, and sure enough there was a pistol lying on the ground.

I waited until the rest of the dogs left, and I exited the room, shaky and paranoid.  
I was waiting for something extremely retarded to happen.  
Like, Someone pulling a gun up to my head, or even the whole place blowing up randomly!

And of course the power shut off.

I stumbled for the door and by the time I got in the room again, I was so fed up I just decided to lie down on the floor… And I totally fell asleep right there.

* * *

Everything was blurry when I woke up…once again…on the floor…handcuffed.

I sat up and looked around, I was in a cell again, but this one was made of glass and had an electronic lock on it. I could kind of see through the glass, and everything on the walls outside was in Russian:

_Зонтик штаб-квартире, Санкт-Петербург, Россия_

Could Sergei and Spencer have brought me all the way to Russia?! I must be a heavy sleeper…

I almost screamed when I realized Wesker was also sitting on the floor handcuffed, with his back against the wall.

"Where are we?!" I asked.

"Umbrella's HQ…in Russia."

I knew it! "Do you have any idea why they would bring us all the way here?"

"Maybe they want to test the virus out more."

"On me…or y-"

"Probably both of us."

There were footsteps, and then the door opened. A guy stepped in, dressed in all white, and yanked me up from the ground. I FLIPPED OUT.  
Wesker got up and knocked him out before he could do anything to me and caught me before I slammed my face on the floor.

"Why does life suck so much?!" I asked, aggravated.

"It's going to suck even worse if we don't get out of here."

"Yeah… Let's hurry…" This felt weird. Having Wesker help me instead of trying to kill me, or turn me into something crazy… To admit it, it was actually nice for a change.  
But I can't let him trick me…


	4. Chapter 4

We got out without almost any problems, and we found out that we were in St. Petersburg.  
It was so cold (I'd dressed for California weather), and with my tank top, jeans, and thin jacket, I was freezing my butt off.

"Here." Wesker took off his jacket, giving it to me, and we continued on.

I didn't know if he noticed, but I was giving him a very prolonged confused look.  
I snapped out of it and decided to take this time to ask him the question I've been meaning to for years, "Did you really kill Steve?"

I always believed there was some misunderstood or innocent part in Wesker.  
For some reason… But if he did, he certainly doesn't ever show it. EVER.  
He only gave me a look.

"Tell me!" I resisted the urge to lock him back into that building and blow it up.

"No, he was already dead when I came across him."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"It doesn't matter either way, so I might as well not lie about it."

"So they were all wrong."

"They who?"

"Everyone."

* * *

*Jill's POV*

Claire and I sat on either side of Chris, both with blank stares.

I sighed, "I can't believe Stacy…"

"What do you mean?"

"She went off on her own, and there's literally no way we can help her now… Not to mention, she set herself up for everyone who wants to kill her. I just don't want to lose anyone else…"

"Yeah, but she's an expert on this kind of stuff… Especially since how many times she's almost died in the past."

We both laughed a little, and Claire looked like she had something really weird on her mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I was just thinking… Doesn't the new kid, Jake, look really similar to Wesker, or is it just me?"

"I haven't seen him yet."

Claire cracked the door open a little bit and pointed out, "That's him. The one flirting with the receptionist."

"Wow, he does! Do you think he could be…"

"I don't know. He said he never knew his dad…"

* * *

*Stacy's POV*

We checked into a hotel for the night, and while Wesker went upstairs, I headed to the payphone outside and called Claire.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Claire, it's me, Stacy."

"Holy crap! Where are you? Are you okay? Did you get a cure yet?"

"Well, I'm in Russia. I'm fine, and unfortunately, no."

"Russia?!"

"Yeah…I woke up here. It's really pretty!"

"How much have you been smoking?"

"Lots."

There was silence.

"I'm just kidding, Claire!"

"Hopefully… Anyways, did Jake look familiar when you met him?"

"Kind of."

"Well, Jill and I have been thinking and we said that he kinda looks like Wesker."

"Are you saying he has a son?"

"Yes."

"That's…just… When could he have had time for that?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, maybe I will ask him about that…"

"Are you with him?"

"Yeah, we actually just checked into a hotel…he's been strangely very nice, at least for him and-"

"What are you thinking, crazy lady?!" I heard Jill yell very loudly over the phone.

I sighed, "Can you guys at least let me explain some crap?"

"Sure." They both said.

"Okay, so the night that I left and took Uroboros, someone knocked me out and I woke up in a barred cell next to Wesker in an Umbrella base. Come to find out, Spencer and Sergei wanted Uroboros, so they brought us there. I got separated from Wesker for a little while, fell asleep, and woke up here. Wesker and I escaped the facility and now I'm here. Also, I finally asked him about Steve, and he said that he was already dead. I'm kind of scared because he's been acting weird. Like, not his regular hostile self."

"What'd he do?" Jill asked.

"He didn't try to backstab me, and y'know how I'm totally not dressed for this weather? Well, he gave me his freaking coat…"

"Whoa… Well, you can't let him trick you."

"I know, that's what I was thinking, too… I have to go, so I'll hopefully see you guys soon."

"Okay. Love you!"

I hung up and went inside, still thinking about the 'Jake theory'.  
When I got in the room, I noticed a bullet hole through the glass on the window.

"Wesker?" I called.

Someone came up from behind me and covered my mouth, "Be quiet, Sergei's got a sniper on us."  
It was Wesker.

"What is wrong with you people?!" I muttered under my breath when he let me go.

I thought for a second and finally came up with an idea, "Well, we can't get out there without being killed… Let me see your phone, I'm going to end this right now."

He hesitated at first, but finally gave it up. And I called Sergei.

"Surrendering?"

"I'll pay you for a cure to the C-Virus."

"How much?"

I said the first number that came to my head, "Twelve...million?"

"That seems reasonable… You have 24 hours."  
With that he hung up.

"You're never going to get that money."

"Probably not, but if I don't, I know how this works out in the end."

"How would you?"

"I was a gangster… Trust me; it's not as fun as everyone makes it sound."

Wesker looked very taken aback, "What?"

"Yeah. We didn't have a lot of money. So I started dealing drugs. I didn't stop because of all the money, drugs, and respect that I got back from it, especially because there weren't any other girls that could do what I was doing, and everything got worse from there. We even had to move because when it all needed to end, a couple of guys my gang was trafficking for, threatened to kill my family. A corrupted mind…at fourteen…"

I could tell he couldn't think of anything to say.

I smirked, "You don't have to feel sorry for me, y'know."

"Well, I can say the same thing to you."

Is he a freakin' mind reader or something?!

It wasn't until now that I noticed we were practically nose-to-nose…and we kissed. It was when hands started to wander that Wesker broke the kiss, "You don't want this, trust me."

"I think I know what I want, Wesker...and so do you."

* * *

**Okay, so we all obviously already know that Jake is Wesker's son.**

**But, stay tuned! Chapter 5 is going to take a while to complete...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness, I'm finally finished with this chapter! Anyways, I've listened to a lot of Mac Miller lately, so if you get a little weirded out by a certain part in this chapter, there's my excuse. Also, I feel like I've had Wesker too out of character and nice, lately. So if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me, because I can't seem to fix him...  
**

* * *

I woke up in the morning and checked the time. It was already 2 o'clock. I gasped and fell out of the bed.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Balls! Crap!" I ran out of the hotel and to the payphone, calling Claire again.

I didn't give her time to say anything when she picked up, and yelled, "I'm gonna die!"

"What?!"

"I have until tonight to get twelve million dollars…or I'm pretty sure I'm going to get killed."

"Um…whoa. Why?"

"Long story, but do you know anybody who has money?"

"I have some connections to Mac Miller…"

"What?! Oh my goodness! How?"

"Just…stuff. Anyways, tell him it's for me."  
She gave me the number and I built up the courage to actually call.

"Sup?" he answered.

I held in my crazed fan scream and asked for the money, telling him it was for Claire.

"I wonder what she got herself into now… Well, I've got plenty cash to spare, especially for her. So, where are you?"

"Saint Petersburg…"

"Florida?"

"Russia."

"That ain't a problem, I know some guys in Moscow."

"Awesome!"

"You sound Spanish."

"I'm half…"

"That's hot. Gimme a call sometime."

I can't believe it was that easy, she must've really impressed him once...

Gross...

* * *

By the time I got the money, it was almost that time.

I tried to relax a little and got some coffee, but it wasn't working. I noticed the streets were empty, which scared me a bit.

I dropped my coffee when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and it was Wesker.

"Holy crap!" I caught my breath and he sat down as I kicked the coffee cup away.

I saw him look down at the briefcase by my feet, which contained the money. I could tell he didn't want me to get the antivirus, but he didn't dare say anything.

A couple of minutes later, he showed up. Sergei. I automatically became tense and a bit scared...

I grabbed the suitcase as Wesker and I stood, now facing him.

"You have it?" Sergei asked with a serious tone in his voice.

He walked towards us, and I quickly got closer to Wesker. (For protection purposes only...by the way...)

My conscience snapped back into reality and I handed Sergei the suitcase. He caught me off guard when he snatched it, twisting my arm, and knocked me to the concrete. I held my head and hoped it would stop pounding from the fall, as Wesker fiercely attacked him, landing many kicks and punches. But Sergei got away.

Wesker ran over to me and lifted me up, sitting me back into the chair, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Stacy?!" He yelled when I didn't answer.

"I'm fine..." I paused for a second, "Is my head bleeding?"

He pushed some of my hair back and I saw his hand covered in my blood. I'll admit, even for a BSAA agent, I cannot stand the sight of blood. I started to feel nauseous, but at the very thought of Sergei I became angry, "I'm gonna kill him."

"What?"

"Sergei. I swear to God, I'm going to kill him."

"You need to rest..."

I sighed and gave him a look, "Fine."

With that, we headed back to the hotel and I automatically fell asleep when we got there, having no idea where Wesker went when I did.

* * *

At about 4 o'clock in the morning, I woke up to Wesker shaking me.

"We have to get out of here."

"What? Why?" I whispered, still half asleep.

"Listen."

I did, and there were gunshots downstairs as well as tons of civilians' screams. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then to our door. I was definitely awake after Wesker grabbed me by the waist and we hid as close to under the bed as we could.

I couldn't see the guy's face but when he got into the room, it was our luck that he didn't see us, and he began searching the bathroom.

Then, we made our way to the window. I saw him smirk and then suddenly we were out of the window flying to the ground.

"We gotta go, come on." I said after we hit the ground.

Then we dashed for some random car. Well, I guess since everyone is dead it doesn't matter any more.

* * *

**Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter. But, don't expect it to come anytime soon. For crap's sake, it took me like three months to finish this chapter!**

**P.S. Balls is = to Boobs as Ears is to...? (This is for ya'll to figure out) PEACE OUUUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a hard one! I'm still trying to fix some of the characters. Especially Wesker...I've never been good at writing characters like him. But, it's whatever.**

* * *

I didn't know where we were going, and I didn't care. The only thing I could think about was Chris...and his condition.

He was going to die.

I couldn't help myself, I broke down right there. Wesker saw and I heard him sigh and stop the car.

"What are you doing?" My voice cracked when I spoke.

He rolled his eyes and reached to the backseat, pulling something out from under his seat. It was a briefcase. He put it in my lap and nodded, "Open it."

I did, and I was amazed by what I saw. It was the vaccine...for the C-Virus. I couldn't speak normally, and I just began spitting out random words... And then...I started crying again.

Wesker looked scared, and so I calmed down, "Sorry..." I whispered.

I didn't even bother to try to ask him where, when, or especially how he got it. It wouldn't have been any use.

"Wesker, I-"

He cut me off in a kiss and I couldn't help but smirk, "You expect me to calm down when you do that?"

"So I excite you?"

I could already feel myself blushing. But honestly, I knew I had no reason to be. I knew what had happened between us, so did he. And of course he wouldn't forget about that...

* * *

We eventually got back to San Diego...

I let out a short sigh when we stopped in front of the B.S.A.A. building, "I'll…see you around?" I knew I would, but that sounded weird.

I began to walk away, and I felt his hand stop me. I looked back at him, and without warning he pulled me to him and kissed me.

"This changes nothing."

"Absolutely not."

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Claire gave me the meanest look I'd ever seen when I walked in.

"What's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the bathroom, "I saw that, Stacy."

"Saw what?"

"You and Wesker! What the hell?!"

"Um…well… You see, that's kind of a long story…"

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"You'll get one, I swear. But right now, we have bigger problems. Remember your dying brother, Claire?!"

"I- You're right. You have the vaccine, right?"

I held up the briefcase in front of her face, "I've had it in my hand the whole entire time…"

"Let's hurry."

* * *

"He should be fine now; I'll just have to repeat the dose in a little while."

Jill smiled, "I can't even tell you how thankful we are…"

I smiled, "Does she know he's gonna be okay?" I said as I glanced over at Amy, who was dead asleep, with tears on her cheeks.

"She knows Aunt Stacy has always got our backs…"

Claire stood up from her seat, "So… Can I have that explanation now, Stacy?"

Jill had a confused look on her face, "Explanation for what?"

"Okay, so I have something to tell both of you… Can we go outside for a second?"

* * *

"You slept with Wesker?! Stacy, what is wrong with you?!" Jill was taking this a little worse than I thought she would…

"Calm down, it's not like I'm gonna marry the guy. It was only once, and you both know what I was, and am still going through! You know Leon would have done the same…"

Claire sighed, "Well yeah, but at least he probably just picked up some random whores, not the enemy!"

"Look, I assure you both, there's nothing going on between Wesker and I. Okay? Even if there was, I hope you guys know I care about the B.S.A.A. and I would never do anything to help him, or hurt anybody…"

Neither of them said anything.

"Well, tell Amy I love her. I'll be back in time to give Chris his next shot…" I stormed off into the parking lot, not realizing I didn't have my car.  
It was still at the hotel a couple blocks away.

I slid down the wall in front of the parking lot and sat on the ground.  
"What now?" I whispered to myself as I looked around.

I figured I'd go ahead and walk over to the hotel and get my car. It's not like I had any money with me, so I couldn't catch a cab…

* * *

As I walked at a leisurely pace, I stared down at the ground with my hands in my pockets.

I looked up to see somebody walking the opposite direction, doing the same thing I was. I didn't think fast enough to take a step sideways, and we ran into each other.  
I almost fell to the cement, but whoever it was grabbed my wrist and caught me.

I looked up to see Leon holding me. "I-I'm sorry…" I said once he let me go.

"Stacy?! What are you doing out here in the ghetto at this time of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm actually on my way to check in with everybody. That reminds me, how did your plan to get the vaccine go?"

"It worked. I just took care of Chris…but, by now I probably have to go give him another shot…" I sighed, "So much for getting my car…"

"Well, does that mean you're heading back to HQ?"

I almost said no. Only to avoid walking with him, but… "I guess so."

On our way back, Leon was the first one to speak, "So, it only took you two weeks?"

Two weeks?! I thought it had only been several days. That means I must've been asleep for over a week in the Umbrella Facility. There's no telling what Sergei and Spencer did to me while I was asleep…

"Yeah. I had a little reunion with Spencer and finally met Sergei. I definitely learned a lot, too…"

"Spencer, as in Oswell E. Spencer?"

"Uh-huh."

"That must've been-"

"Scary."

"Yeah…"


End file.
